Quoi de neuf docteur ?
by Berarlianie
Summary: OS - Heero veut jouer au docteur, mais est-ce que Duo se laissera faire ?


**Titre :** Quoi de neuf docteur ?

**Auteur :** Arlia et Bernie

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ici ne nous appartient et on ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic.

**Genre :** Humour ?

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo et quelques autres

**Résumé :** Heero veut jouer au docteur, mais est-ce que Duo se laissera faire ?

* * *

**Quoi de neuf docteur ?**

* * *

Heero Yuy est assis sur une chaise derrière une table. Sa veste blanche laissant penser qu'il appartient au corps médical. Il a un papier devant lui qu'il consulte en fronçant les sourcils. Devant lui, il y a une chaise vide, il attend de toute évidence quelqu'un.

Duo Maxwell entre dans la pièce et frappe la table pour attirer l'attention du brun qui range rapidement le document qu'il consultait. On peut alors apercevoir un stéthoscope autour de son cou.

« Bonjour Docteur. »

« Bonjour jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Questionne Heero en montrant la chaise devant lui pour que son patient s'y installe.

« En général quand on va chez le médecin c'est qu'on n'est pas en parfaite santé ! »

Le ton était assez péremptoire mais en voyant le regard d'Heero posé sur lui, il fait mine d'avaler sa salive et s'assied.

« Bobo gorge. »

« Bien, déshabillez-vous. » Lâche Yuy en se levant et en tournant autour de la table pour faire face à son patient.

Duo tique légèrement, sa gorge est à portée de main pourquoi se déshabiller ?

« Le pull ? »

Peut être qu'il souhaitait écouter sa respiration après tout.

« Gardez juste votre sous-vêtement. » Insiste le médecin.

« Mais je veux pas moi ! » S'écrie Duo en se relevant puis en tapant du pied par terre avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Est-ce que vous sucez ? Vous savez sucer ça peut donner mal à la gorge. » Rétorque Heero en venant se mettre à côté du jeune homme pour l'ausculter dès qu'il sera déshabillé.

« J'aime pas les sucettes, je suis trop grand pour ça. » Bougonne-t-il.

Puis il bombe le torse avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai eu 16 ans le 2 octobre, je suis vierge ! »

Heero, qui ne voit pas vraiment où veut en venir son patient, décide de ne pas le contrarier. Après tout, il faut le déshabiller.

« Vierge et puceau ? » Dit-il en ayant l'air intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas une puce ! Je saute pas ! » Commence à trépigner Duo en montant d'un ton dans les aigus.

« C'est sûr que si vous êtes vierge vous ne vous êtes encore jamais fait sauter. » Rajoute Yuy l'œil polisson.

Il se demandait si le jeune homme en face de lui allait se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase. Mais ne voyant toujours pas le natté s'exécuter, il rajoute plus froidement cette fois.

« Maintenant déshabillez-vous. »

« Non je veux pas ! J'ai dit non et ce sera non ! »

Heero fait mine de bouger.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux pas ! Si vous me touchez je le dirai à ma maman ! »

Sur ce il recule, se prend les pieds dans la chaise et tombe par terre, puis il commence à gigoter dans tous les sens. C'en est de trop pour Heero qui s'avance et lui saisit un bras puis il le relève avant de lui mettre une claque sur les fesses ce qui calme Duo efficacement.

« Maintenant déshabille-toi et sans faire l'imbécile. »

« Je fais pas la fille ! » Lâche le natté en frottant ses fesses d'une main, un air triste sur le visage.

« Ça faut vérifier que t'es pas une fille. A poil ! »

Duo peut enclin au changement de politique tint tête malgré les picotements dans ses fesses.

« Je veux pas, ça sert à rien ! En plus t'as dit en boxer, pas à poil ! »

Lassé, Heero tenta de le convaincre tout en rattrapant son lapsus, non il n'avait pas envie de voir Duo nu comme un ver, quoique…

« La gorge n'est que le début d'un long conduit qui se termine par le rectum, et on va devoir tout vérifier. »

Après un soupir malheureux Duo commença à enlever le dessus mais juste le dessus. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à faire semblant de bidouiller sa veste il releva la tête pour montrer une petite bouille retenant des larmes qu'il avait eu le temps de perfectionner tout du long de son enfance.

« J'arrive pas ! »

Heero qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre va l'aider à déboutonner et en profite pour détacher le pantalon. En même temps il marmonne.

« Je ne suis pas bien dur. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis laisse mon pantalon tranquille ! »

Yuy qui était à présent en train de le mettre torse nu lui remet une claque sur les fesses.

« J'ai dit en boxer. »

Duo ne désirant pas se prendre une troisième claque, décide de céder, même si le rouge venait déjà à ses joues.

Quand le pantalon tombe, Heero recule un rien et découvre un magnifique boxer, blanc avec des immenses tournesols jaunes imprimés dessus. Il relève la tête pour voir Maxwell rouge.

Soudain une troisième voix se fait entendre derrière eux.

« C'est bien, maintenant Heero tu vas examiner la gorge de Duo avec ta langue… »

Aussitôt coupé par leur deux voix.

« Quoi ! ? »

Qui se séparèrent tout aussitôt.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » Rugit Maxwell

« C'est hors scénario ! » Complète Yuy

Le pouffement discret que l'on pouvait percevoir depuis quelques instants se transforma instantanément en un éclat de rire. Aussitôt les quatre paires de yeux viennent se fixer sur l'esclaffeur et ceux de Heero et Duo fusillèrent le jeune homme à la longue mèche qui commençait à se tenir le ventre.

Vexés pour des raisons différentes mais au fond assez similaires, tous deux décidèrent de sortir de la salle de conférence du Peacemillion. Heero avait déposé brusquement le stéthoscope sur la table puis avait déboutonné la veste blanche qu'il avait lancé à un jeune homme asiatique resté en retrait jusqu'à présent avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment empruntant le couloir de droite.

De son côté Duo après avoir remonté son pantalon à la hâte et foudroyé du regard l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds et propriétaire de la voix qui les avait coupés, se saisit de sa chemise et sa veste avant d'emprunter l'autre porte juste devant lui.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il s'arrête en arrivant à un carrefour, autant se rhabiller maintenant. En rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon, Duo sentit un papier dans sa poche droite et le sortit. Le natté soupira en regardant la feuille de papier froissé. Quelle idée il avait encore eu de proposer pareil jeu…

Tout cela avait commencé trois jours auparavant.

_Flash back_

La fin de la guerre approchait, l'intensité du conflit entre les Colonies et la Nation Terrestre était à son apogée. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident Noventa, ils avaient été tous réunis pour se battre dans l'espace. Mais la cohésion n'était pas là pour autant, chacun restait dans son coin à s'entraîner, se poser des questions sur l'issue de la guerre et la meilleure façon d'arriver à vaincre. A quoi bon être tous ensemble s'ils ne travaillaient pas en groupe et ne partageait rien ? C'était la réflexion que s'était faite Duo, alors qu'il travaillait en solitaire sur son Deathscythe. Il avait toujours été un fervent adepte du travail d'équipe qu'il savait par expérience plus efficace et gratifiant.

Mais voilà, avec trois pilotes sur cinq adeptes de la solitude ce serait difficile de se rapprocher les uns des autres. C'est ainsi que Duo avait eu une idée aussitôt soutenue et partagée par Quatre une fois qu'il avait été mis au courant avant les trois autres pilotes.

« Aller les gars, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un petit concours de celui qui cassera le plus de Mobile Doll ne vous tente pas… »

« … »

Fit Heero qui cherchait le piège dans la proposition maxwellienne.

« … »

Trowa égal à lui-même venait d'exposer tout l'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait à l'entente de l'idée.

Quant à lui, Wufei s'exprima un peu plus… bruyamment.

« Tu as besoin d'une motivation pour te battre Maxwell. L'honneur et la paix ne te suffisent pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais autant pimenter l'histoire, tu as peur de perdre ? »

Chang relève la tête vexé.

« Et tu veux pimenter avec _quoi_ ? »

« Les deux perdants joueront une saynète libre avec un sujet proposé par le gagnant. » Répond le natté le regard malicieux.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, même si l'idée lui plaisait pour l'affrontement et l'enjeu, le fait de se surpasser et de se mesurer aux autres, il se doutait que Duo avait une idée derrière la tête et lui voyait un moyen pour ce que celui-ci se trouve pris à son propre piège.

« C'est d'accord pour moi. » Lâche le brun avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

En donnant son assentiment, Heero avait fait pencher la balance. Rapidement les autres avaient accepté.

_Fin du flash back_

Duo replia sa feuille, il devrait aller parler à Heero. Cette histoire venait de se terminer en jus de boudin, il ne voulait pas rester sur ça surtout que Yuy avait joué le jeu et il avait été étonnant.

µµµ

Heero de son côté était parti d'un bon pas vers les Gundams, le seul endroit où il se sentait à peu près bien dans cette nouvelle base trop peuplée à son goût. Pour être certain de ne pas se faire déranger, il grimpe dans son cockpit et s'isole dans le Wing Zero pour faire le point de la situation.

Comment avait-il pu se retrouver à devoir jouer cette saynète ? Quand il avait accepté la compétition, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il voulait jouer un tour à Maxwell, le prendre à son propre piège. Il avait imaginé directement un moyen d'empêcher le DeathScythe de se trouver en bonne position de combat.

_Flash back_

Dès que le châtain avait exposé son enjeu. Il avait trouvé une motivation supplémentaire pour cette petite compétition qui était déjà intéressante sans ça. Pour que Duo soit perdant, il lui suffisait de le retenir une fraction de seconde de plus dans le hangar lors de l'attaque. S'il sortait le dernier, il devrait prendre les extérieurs comme les autres fois quand on est le dernier. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'ils se tirent dans les pattes pour être le premier.

En donnant son accord, il savait très bien que Trowa le suivrait et que Chang n'aurait plus qu'à accepter, de toute façon, il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il était tout seul.

Les deux jours avant l'attaque, il avait passé autant de temps à préparer la mission, qu'à trouver le filin qu'il voulait attacher à la jambe gauche du DeathScythe pour le retenir un rien à l'intérieur. Pas longtemps, quinze secondes suffisaient pour ne pas mettre la mission en péril, mais retarder suffisamment le natté dans l'abattage des MS.

Vingt minutes avant le briefing de derrière minute de la mission, Heero s'introduit dans le hangar pour mettre en place son système. Si près du départ, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur quelqu'un.

Pour une fois, il est le dernier à arriver dans la salle, il est surpris de voir Maxwell lui adresser un sourire carnassier. Est-ce qu'il aurait aussi une idée derrière la tête ? Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin. Le briefing commence.

_Fin du flash back_

Heero ouvre son cockpit. Il était vrai que la saynète le mettait encore mal à l'aise à cause du rôle qu'il avait dû jouer. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la peau d'un rôle de mission ou d'infiltration. Tout c'était passé dans une ambiance trop irréaliste pour qu'il puisse relativiser les faits. Mais là tout de suite, il avait des questions qui nécessitaient des réponses claires et précises. Parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'il se soit retrouvé dernier avec Duo, en général, ils étaient toujours dans les premiers sortis du hangar.

Il devait mettre la main sur le natté pour comprendre. Il veut se rendre à la plate forme surélevée au niveau des cockpits des robots quand il entend.

« Heero, tu es là ? »

« Hn. »

« Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Aussitôt, Duo prend l'ascenseur pour arriver au niveau du torse des Gundam et se dirige presque en courant vers le Wing Zero comme s'il avait peur que Yuy ne joue les filles de l'air. Dès qu'il le voit sortant lui-même du cockpit, il ralentit le pas, rassuré. Finalement arrivé à hauteur il s'arrête et s'appuie sur la rambarde.

« Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne me fuis comme la peste après le sale tour que nous a joué Quatre ! Je le retiens celui là. »

« Hn »

Après un silence de deux secondes à peine ce fut Heero qui reprit la parole.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ça soit nous qui ayons perdu ? »

« Bizarre ? Heu ! A vrai dire, à moitié seulement. »

« Moi aussi. »

Duo pouffa légèrement à l'entente de la réponse.

« Ok, le fil à la patte c'était toi. »

Quand Maxwell s'était senti retenu au niveau d'une jambe, il avait obligé son Gundam à coupé le filin avec sa faux, travail de précision qui lui avait fait perdre quelques longues secondes.

« Hn »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, soit dit en passant ? »

Un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un début de sourire lui répondit.

« Me dis pas que c'était pour te payer ma tête ! »

« Je voulais voir si tu obéirais aux règles que tu avais fixées. »

Maxwell dodelina de la tête nonchalamment. C'était mal le connaître, il faisait toujours ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Heero, après tout c'est son intérêt pour le concours proposé qui avait fait pencher la balance, peu importe ses raisons.

« Et toi ? » Reprend Yuy, il avait aussi ses questions.

« Moi ? Oh… »

_Flash back_

En proposant son concours, Duo avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Même si l'idée de base était déjà bonne à ses yeux, son but restait de rapprocher ses coéquipiers voire même de les détendre avec son histoire de saynète entre deux sorties meurtrières.

Il fallait donc forcer un peu la main au destin pour que les excellents pilotes qu'ils étaient aient ne serait ce qu'une performance inférieure aux autres. Le natté avait même prévu en lançant l'idée que sa première victime serait Yuy, ils étaient cinq, autant faire les numéros dans l'ordre. Puis même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié il avait toujours été attaché à Heero et voulait vraiment voir s'il jouerait le jeu vu qu'il avait accepté de son plein gré.

Son plan de ralentissement était déjà prêt à l'avance, il comptait tour à tour ralentir l'ouverture de la porte de sortie d'un des trois Gundams. Il lui avait suffit de positionner un ressort pour que l'utilisateur perde une petite dizaine de secondes soit le temps qu'il fallait pour éliminer quelques MS supplémentaires.

_Fin du flash back_

« Tu as déjà pu constater que la porte s'est un peu bloquée quand tu as voulu sortir… » Répond Duo avec un sourire taquin fixé sur les lèvres.

Heero sonde légèrement le natté.

« J'ai cru voir. C'était toi ? »

Maxwell sourit encore plus, ça valait tous les aveux du monde.

« Tu as bloqué toutes les portes ? » Demande le brun parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était la victime du châtain, pourquoi lui et pas une autre cible.

« Non, j'ai fait dans l'ordre des numéros. » Avoue Duo en haussant les épaules.

Un sourcil se lève encore plus.

« Qui devait être avec moi ? »

« Le hasard aurait décidé. J'espérai juste être le premier pour donner mes directives. » Sourit le châtain.

« Ton but ? » Interroge le métis, parce qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison que celle énoncée devant tout le monde.

Comme lui avait eu une autre raison d'accepter.

« Nous rapprocher, passer un bon moment. Faire autre chose que se battre ensemble. J'avais même commencé à prévoir ce que j'aurai fait jouer. » Lance le natté avant de poursuivre. Parce que s'il était venu retrouver Heero c'était parce qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. « Dis, je peux te demander pourquoi tu as voulu me déshabiller ? »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question. Depuis quand te comportes-tu comme un gamin insolent ? A croire que si j'avais voulu te faire une piqûre, tu te serais transformé en madeleine hystérique. »

« C'était dans mes instructions. » Admet le châtain en portant sa main à la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir sa liste qu'il tend à Heero.

Ce dernier met sa main à l'arrière de son spandex afin de donner son papier à Duo. Celui-ci le prend et en l'ouvrant pense au moment où lui a reçu le sien.

_Flash-Back_

Comme après chaque mission, Howard fait le débriefing avec Sally. Signalant certaines erreurs de combat. Mais cette fois la réunion s'achève sur les scores de MS abattus par chaque pilote, comme il lui a été demandé d'après les vidéos.

Quatre est le grand vainqueur, suivi de près par Wufei, ça c'était joué dans un mouchoir de poche. Trowa était le troisième. En quatrième position, il y avait ex æquo, Heero et Duo.

Winner vient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Maxwell, il a vu le natté s'y rendre après avoir fait les réparations nécessaires à DeathScythe qu'il soit en état pour le prochain combat.

« Voilà ce que je veux que tu joues ce soir après le souper. Heero a déjà sa partie de saynète. Pas de concertations pour mettre les choses au point, tout est bien inscrit. » Lâche le blond, même s'il avait énormément de mal à masquer un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Quand la porte se referme sur 04, le châtain ouvre le papier plié en quatre. Il commence à lire.

* * *

**Visite chez le médecin – Duo**

Rôle :  
Jeune homme aux réactions puériles qui n'aime pas les médecins.

Résumé :  
Le jeune homme est atteint d'un mal de gorge.  
Sa mère l'a forcé à prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin.  
Mais il ne compte pas se laisser faire et embête le médecin autant qu'il le peut.

But :  
Se conduire comme un enfant désagréable pour que le docteur ne l'examine pas.

Phrases à dire (au mot près) :  
- je suis vierge  
- je ne fais pas la fille

* * *

Il s'était senti humilié, surtout par les phrases à dire. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir ces phrases là lors d'une visite chez le médecin ? Quoique, je suis vierge il pouvait le sortir en donnant son âge en arrivant au cabinet. Vierge c'était à quelle période ? Je ne fais pas la fille aussi il pourrait le sortir facilement en y réfléchissant, s'il pleurniche beaucoup et il devait le faire pour ennuyer le soi-disant médecin.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Duo, tout compte fait ce ne serait pas trop dur. Il espérait que Heero s'en sortirait bien en médecin, le but était de passer un bon moment et qu'ils s'amusent tous.

_Fin du flash back_

Maxwell ouvre doucement le papier du métis pour savoir quelles étaient les phrases que Yuy devait dire absolument.

* * *

**Visite chez le médecin – Heero**

Rôle :   
Un docteur pervers qui aime bien les jeunes hommes

Résumé :   
Un nouveau patient, a pris rendez-vous chez un médecin.  
Il est affecté d'un mal de gorge.  
Le médecin tente de le séduire en faisant des références sexuelles.

But :   
Mettre le patient en sous-vêtements.

Phrases à dire (au mot près) :  
- je ne suis pas assez dur  
- sucer ça peut donner mal à la gorge

* * *

Duo ouvre de grands yeux avant de faire la grimace, et lui qui s'était cru mal loti ! Il met une main sur l'épaule de son camarade en signe de compassion.

« T'as vraiment pas eu de bol vieux ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que moi, c'est vrai… » Souligne Duo en repensant à son propre rôle.

Il se coupa en voyant que le premier pilote ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme si quelque chose l'amusait follement.

« Quoi, c'est mon caleçon qui te fait marrer comme ça ? »

Aussitôt Heero releva le regard.

« Admet qu'il est assez original. »

« Original, original, il n'est pas plus jaune que tes baskets ! » Sourit Maxwell.

Yuy cligna des paupières en signe d'assentiment. Quelque part, il ressentait une sorte d'admiration pour Duo. Il était certain que le second pilote aurait été tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle mais que le contraire était loin d'être vrai. Il décida de le signifier au natté.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti. »

« Merci. »

Duo reparcourut la feuille d'Heero des yeux. Un élément lui restait encore inexplicable.

« Dis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as tapé dessus ? C'est marqué nulle part ça ! »

« Tu étais hystérique. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis ça rentrait bien dans mon rôle de pseudo-pervers. »

« Ouais, je vois. »

Bien que les paroles ne semblent pas particulièrement chaleureuses, le ton assurément l'était. Ainsi Heero tendit son papier au natté qui le saisit.

« Fais gaffe quand même, tu tapes fort. »

« Tu as encore mal ? » S'enquit Yuy en haussant un sourcil, il n'avait peut-être pas bien évalué la force qu'il avait mise dans le geste.

« Non, je suis pas en sucre ! »

« Alors pourquoi le signaler ? »

« Bah, je pense aux autres moi ! Que tu ne les fiches pas par terre avec une bourrade amicale. »

Comme Duo s'apprêtait à rendre son papier à son camarade, celui-ci l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Tu peux le conserver, je comptais m'en débarrasser. »

« Hum… je crois que je vais les garder. Imagine que quelqu'un les trouve dans une poubelle. Y a nos noms dessus. Ils se poseraient des questions. » Réfléchit Maxwell recueillant ainsi un signe de tête affirmatif de Yuy.

Pourtant le natté se rend compte en voyant le brun que quelque chose le tracasse. Alors il l'interroge du regard, sans succès.

« … »

« … »

Soudain Heero s'en retourna dans son cockpit surprenant Duo qui le suivit sans néanmoins oser s'appuyer sur le Gundam en lui-même, peut être que des réparations ou améliorations étaient encore en cours dessus. Bizarrement le brun semblait fouiller dans une sorte de petit casier interne comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Finit par demander Maxwell, de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

« Système Zéro »

« Hein ?! »

Duo croyait avoir mal entendu mais la vue de la disquette bleue et noire dans les mains d'Heero ne faisait que confirmer ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? » S'agite le natté en le voyant sortir de son cockpit.

« L'installer sur le Sandrock. »

Il n'allait pas laisser le blond s'en sortir à si bon compte, il voulait bien jouer le jeu, mais ce dernier c'était joué d'eux. S'il s'était contenté de la saynète, il n'aurait rien fait, mais le fait qu'il ait voulu qu'il embrasse Duo lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas utiliser ça pour te venger, c'est trop dangereux ! » Panique légèrement le châtain.

Il avait bien envie de faire payer à Quatre le rôle qu'il lui avait fait jouer, ainsi que le fait de se retrouver en boxer devant tout le monde, mais pas de cette façon, il l'aurait eu au tournant lors de la prochaine saynète, avec l'aide d'Heero il pourrait le berner sans mal.

Un simple haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est pas un jeu. » Reprit Duo d'un ton plus sec.

« Il sait le maitriser. » Répondit le brun d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant s'arrêtant le temps de persuader le second pilote, après tout il pourrait bien avoir besoin de lui dans son affaire.

« Tu es certain qu'il ne risque rien ? » S'enquit Maxwell qui n'était pas totalement réticent.

« Rien à part une belle frousse. » Assure-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers le Gundam de Quatre.

« Ok. Mais dis-lui que tu l'as installé, qu'il ne soit pas devant le fait accompli ! »

« Hn. Fais le guet. »

« Le gay ? » S'étonne Maxwell en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« La sentinelle, pas l'homosexuel. »

Duo éclata d'un rire clair.

« Va savoir ! Ça t'aurait changé du mioche insupportable ! » Rétorque le châtain en partant déjà vers l'entrée du hangar.

Heero secoua la tête, un sourire dans les yeux.

« Si quelqu'un arrive retiens-le. J'en ai pour dix minutes, installation comprise. »

µµµ

Quelque part dans le Peacemillion…

Howard devant les écrans de contrôle était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il avait déjà beaucoup ri en voyant la scène en direct, mais l'enregistrement était de très bonne qualité. Quand le pilote blond lui avait demandé s'il était possible d'enregistrer ce que filmaient les caméras de surveillance dans n'importe quel coin du vaisseau, l'homme à l'éternelle chemise hawaïenne s'était demandé ce que voulait le jeune pilote.

_Flash back_

« Bien sûr qu'on peut. Mais tout dépend de ce que tu veux filmer et la raison. »

« La raison, c'est de pouvoir en faire un cadeau. Ce que je veux filmer, vous pourrez le regarder en direct. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité légendaire du vieux Sweeper. Et le blond lui avait donné la tranche horaire.

_Fin du flash back_

Mais là, de revoir la scène, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sally arrive dans le poste de pilotage et de contrôle, c'était à elle de prendre la prochaine garde afin de permettre à Howard de se reposer un peu.

Voyant l'homme plié en deux de rire, elle fronce les sourcils en s'avançant.

« Howard, tout va bien ? » S'enquit la blonde en venant se poster près du vieil homme.

Incapable de répondre tellement il se tord de rire en se tenant les côtes, il lui montre l'écran.

Le médecin s'avance pour regarder Duo qui tape du pied en disant 'je ne fais pas la fille.' En voyant son stéthoscope autour de son cou du brun, elle comprend mieux pourquoi Quatre est venu lui emprunter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-elle en montrant l'écran.

« Je ne sais pas trop, le petit Winner m'a demandé de l'enregistrer et d'en faire cinq copies, mais je crois que je vais m'en faire une pour moi aussi. » Explique Howard en s'essuyant les yeux.

Sally constate en tout cas, que les adolescents ont l'air de s'amuser, tout d'un coup elle entend le rire de Trowa, il lui fait chaud au cœur ce rire. Po se sent soulagée de voir que malgré toutes les horreurs de la guerre et tout ce que ses jeunes gens avaient vu et dû faire, ils avaient gardé une âme d'enfant, qu'ils étaient encore capables de s'amuser d'un rien et se jouer de la vie. Ça promettait un avenir à ses adolescents une fois la guerre finie. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu l'espoir n'était pas détruit en eux. Elle le voit bien, ils seront capables de se reconstruire, de rire, de vivre surtout une fois tout ça derrière eux.

A cet instant une alarme retentit, faisant sursauter légèrement Sally et Howard. Sa pause serait remise à plus tard, une fois encore les combats était engagés entre la Nation Terrestre et la White Fang et leurs pilotes iraient s'en mêler. Sally sourit de nouveau, au moins les cinq adolescents avaient eu le temps de se détendre et d'aspirer à un peu de bonheur quelques instants.

* * *

_Owari

* * *

_

Note de fin : aujourd'hui nous sommes le 9 décembre, et si nous avons posté cette histoire ce jour en particulier c'est pour une bonne raison. Essayez donc de trouver pourquoi ! Le premier qui trouve aura le droit de nous lancer un défi de son choix !


End file.
